


To Be Wise

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Laundry, Nudity, Season/Series 07, basement sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya does not seduce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Wise

Anya is downstairs doing laundry when Giles finds her. She's humming something about parsley (or maybe penises; he's trying not to listen) and is cheerfully unclothed.

"Er!" He clears his throat two or three times.

"Hi, Giles," Anya says, interrupting herself. "Do you need any whites washed?"

"Um, no. Thank you. I'm all... it's taken care of."

"I really don't appreciate washing thirteen immature Slayers' underthings," Anya tells him. "But I thought I'd save laundromat money and get my own laundry done, too. Since Buffy is making me do theirs."

"That was..." Giles struggles for words, but he can really only concentrate on one thing at once, and right now Anya's bare breasts are attracting all of his attention. "Thoughtful."

"Yes." Anya resumes humming; Giles should retreat upstairs, but...

"You're a brunette," he says.

"Naturally," she tells him. A moment passes. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Yes. "Er."

"Right now? Because the basement is really the only place in the house for sex, unless you want Andrew or Dawn walking in on you in the middle of orgasm."

"Perhaps now I don't want..."

"But you're hard."

So he is. It's rather, er, difficult not to be. Anya moves gracefully and without any seduction she perches on his lap. Her kiss is cheerful and deep.

"Well, now we know for sure you're not the First," she says, pulling away from the kiss. "But maybe I should kiss you again, just to be absolutely certain."

"It's probably wise," says Giles faintly. Anya moves from his mouth to his chest, unbuttoning as she goes, and finally undoes his zip and kisses his cock lightly. Giles groans inarticulately and desperately hopes that no Potentials come downstairs looking for their socks and training bras.

Then Anya takes him in her mouth in one swift and well-practiced maneuver, and Giles can think of nothing but the softness of her mouth and the quick, careful strokes of her tongue that seem to land exactly right to make him groan. He shudders lightly before he climaxes, and Anya swallows, comes up grinning. "My turn!"


End file.
